


They Had Time

by helloyourscorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nineteen Years Later, Post Hogwarts AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cupcaaaaaakes, i refuse to believe that the Cursed Child is canon, scorpius is a precious bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyourscorpion/pseuds/helloyourscorpion
Summary: “Um. Hi.” he started. She looked at him curiously, pushing strands of red hair away from her face.“Scorpius Malfoy.” She stated. That’s it. Just his name.“Yup, that’s me. Scorpius Malfoy.” Scorpius said it like he wanted to find a hole and hide.“Do you want a cupcake?” she asked.“A cupcake?” he echoed.“Err… well yes. It’s like a cauldron cake but-”“I know what a cupcake is, but why do you have one?”





	They Had Time

**Author's Note:**

> AU Where you wake up with a compass tattooed on your wrist on the day you’re supposed to meet your soulmate.
> 
> A/N: 1) Much Like everyone else in this fandom, I refuse to believe the Cursed Child is canon. 2) Scorily isn’t as shipped as Scorose and Scorbus and that’s okay. No hate please.
> 
> Word Count: 1001
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/disuserisnew

Scorpius was woken up by a burning feeling on his wrist. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with hot searing pain. For a few seconds, he closed his eyes while he tried not to scream. A beat. The pain had subsided. His eyes fluttered open and he sighed in relief, bringing his wrist to his chest to check on it. To his surprise, he found a compass burnt into where the pain used to be; and his eyes widened. That could only mean one thing. He would meet his soulmate. He wasn’t surprised.

The wizarding community in London wasn’t so big that it would take too long to meet the person they would spend their lives with. Most couples met at Hogwarts, with the exception of those whose soulmates went to other wizarding schools or were muggles. Still, he wasn’t expecting it. He figured he would have a few more years. After all, he was a young eleven, and he didn’t want to think about such things.

Sighing, he pulled a sweater on to cover the mark up. At least it was fall. No one would have the right to question his choice of wardrobe. Reluctantly, he trudged down to join his parents for breakfast.

“Good morning Scorpius!” Astoria greeted cheerily. He gave a weak smile in return. Draco Malfoy was seated next to his wife, smiling up at his only son. Despite what was said about him, Draco Malfoy was a changed man. After he graduated from Hogwarts, he came to be a great healer, wanting to make up for all the pain he had caused in the past, even with the knowledge that it wasn’t enough.

“First day of Hogwarts, mate. How are you feeling?” the older man asked. “Nauseated.” Was all Scorpius could muster. Draco looked worriedly at Astoria, then back at Scorpius, while gesturing at the empty set across him. Scorpius took a few hesitant steps, knowing that a long speech about the family reputation was to come. Once he was seated, Astoria gestured at the plate in front of him. “Eat, sweetheart. You might want to savor it though. This is the last home cooked meal you’re eating for a few months, then it’s Hogwarts meals for you.”

“Ah yes. Hogwarts serves the best meals you’ll have in your hopefully long life. I know they were for me.” his father stated. Astoria shot him a glare as he cleared his throat. “But on a more serious note Scorpius. I’ve been telling you stories about the war since you were six. You’re aware of the part I played, and I’m afraid-” 

“You’re afraid that I’ll get bullied because of it. That no one wants to be friends with Death Eater scum.” Scorpius finished quietly. “It’s fine dad. I’ve come to terms with it. Don’t worry! I’ll be fine!” He said the last part as cheerfully as he could. Draco had enough to worry about. He didn’t want to add to his pile, although he was fairly sure that he already was. The rest of breakfast was spent laughing heartily and exchanging stories like any normal family that Scorpius almost forgot that he was going to Hogwarts. Almost.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Express, Scorpius immediately wanted to go back. But he promised he would stay strong, so he did. However, the fact that his wrist was hurting again wasn’t helping. He quickly excused himself from his parents and pulled his sleeve up where people couldn’t see. Like a real compass, the needle moved, and he decided to follow it in hopes that by doing so, it would stop hurting. It did when he found himself in front of one familiar looking face.

He saw that face in The Daily Prophet at least once a year. She was Auror (yes, auror) Potter’s youngest child and only daughter, Lily Luna Potter. He looked up to meet her eyes, a malachite green. That’s when the pain stopped, and the words Lily Luna Potter appeared where the compass was, forever etched on his skin.

“Um. Hi.” he started. She looked at him curiously, pushing strands of red hair away from her face.

“Scorpius Malfoy.” She stated. That’s it. Just his name.

“Yup, that’s me. Scorpius Malfoy.” Scorpius said it like he wanted to find a hole and hide.

“Do you want a cupcake?” she asked.

“A cupcake?” he echoed.

“Err… well yes. It’s like a cauldron cake but-”

“I know what a cupcake is, but why do you have one?”

“You see, we made them for my brother Al and my cousin Rose yesterday. They’re the same year as you are. Anyway, I guess he couldn’t eat them all so we had some leftovers and I thought ‘Hey, my wrist is stinging. Why don’t I bring a cupcake as a peace offering to the unlucky person who has to suffer eternity with me?’”

“Wow.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I really don’t know you yet but I wouldn’t mind spending an eternity with you.” Scorpius said bluntly. At this, Lily reddened, so bright that he couldn’t tell which part was the skin or the hair. Then he realized what he said. “Sorry! Was I a bit too forward? I didn’t mean it I-”

She laughed. A clear, melodious laugh that he was pretty sure could melt every person within earshot’s heart. “No. No it’s just… Don’t take this the wrong way but… you’re quite unusual. I like it.”

It was his turn to blush. “Well, I think you’re unusual too.” He declared. The train hooted, and he was sad to go. “Well, that’s me Lily Luna Potter. I guess I’ll see you around. He waved awkwardly at her, and she returned it.

He ended up in a compartment with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, who both had the same cupcakes he did. And as he took a bite, he realized, that he didn’t even thank her. But after all, they were soulmates. They had time. They had an eternity.


End file.
